Another Chance
by DaxterWolfChipmunk
Summary: IMPORTANT: I've kinda decided to scrap this FF. Yes, I know I only got to the first chapter until I realized I had no idea where it would really go after a while... So yeah... However, I'm working on a Drawn to Life one instead, but this time I know what I want to do so ya... Sarry... D: REALLY sorry...


Hi all, Dax here. Yeah, first fan-fic for here, hope you enjoy it, this might go on for a while as once I start writing something it's hard for me to stop so yeah, uh, enjoy! And don't forget to review! :3 P.S: First time submitting to Fan-Fic and I'm still getting used to how it works, so if there are tag errors or tittle errors, summary, ect, I'm a newb here so meh, but that won't affect the whole story thank God

Additional information: This story was 100% approved by Mostachio :3D.

Disclaimer: Yes you probably know and knew this was coming, I don't own Mother 3

Rated: Well, later on it'll contain some strong language and violence, so I'll go safe and make it a T

**Warning! Contains some major Masked Man spoilers!**

Summary: What if, when Lucas pulled the final needle, something happened? What if, he awoke in a field of sunflowers again, only to see his mother, Hiwana, and his brother, Claus? Things would be different, right? And what if, Lucas got one of his desire's to come true…?

Chapter 1: Your one desire

Would he put all his friend's and family's lives on the line…? Would he pull this last needle…?

Lucas was unsure, he knew what had to be done, as he clasped both his hands on the glowing needle the small bird-like dragon the pointed upwards towards the sky shot up and disappeared then Lucas did the final dept, he pulled as the needle slipped past his small hands and shot into the sky the ground beneath began to shake, however, it was much more than the last six needles, the smoke suddenly billowed out, Lucas fell back and let out a small cry in shock, then it went white.

The blonde boy had no idea what was going on or where he was, all he saw around him was a huge field of sunflowers, could this be the same place he was before? Would… His mother be here again…?

Lucas stopped wondering as he could see some figures in the distance. Then the figures began to come more into focus Lucas gasped as he realized it _was_ his Mother, Hiwana, and his once lost, only to be found yet lost again, brother, Claus. Hiwana walked over to the youngest of her twin sons, with her hand holding her other's she then let go of her eldest and put her hands on Lucas' face.

"You've been such a brave boy, Lucas" he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes "you've done so much to find your brother, to help you friends and this planet, I'm so proud of you Lucas" he couldn't contain it anymore, the heart-break Lucas had been feeling since the day his mother passed, and had since increased when it happened to his own brother, he hugged his mother hard, and cried, he cried for as long as he could.

Lucas slowly broke away from his mother and looked at her then he turned to his brother "Lucas… Thanks… I-I'm sorry… I really am… It's my fault all this happened… I-if I haven't had gone to try and fight that Drago…! Lucas, all I did made things worse for you, dad and everyone!" Lucas smiled at his brother as best he could, still tear-struck, Claus was looking at the dirt-track below in shame then Lucas flung his arms around his brother "I forgive you, Claus, you're my brother, I love you, I really do!"

Lucas continued to cry again and so did his brother, this was one of the very few times Lucas had seen his brother cry before.

Lucas somewhat reluctantly pulled away from his brother then once again Hiwana spoke to the two boys but more directly at Lucas "because as the Magypies say 'the time' has come, it is time for the Dragon to awaken, Lucas," she turned to her youngest son "you've grown up, and I'm so proud of what you've done, for that, I'm going to do you one favor you wish…"

With that she stood up and was holding her hands together and smiling at Lucas "what do you mean, mum?" (How long Lucas had wanted to say that word to her) he replied, even though it seemed to be clear, Lucas was still a little unsure and confused what she meant.

"I'm going to give you one wish Lucas, but it's only one." Lucas then realized what she meant "but… I want both of you back!" He exclaimed to her "I'm sorry Lucas… But… You'll have to choose, if it's what you want…" Lucas felt like his heart was made out of lead again and it just crashed through the ground, how could he choose between his mother or brother?

"I…" Lucas began then he looked at his mother, then at his twin, Lucas' blue crystal eyes met with Claus' emerald green, this was his brother, his brother whom he had been missing for so long, only to be found and discovered as a slave to that evil psychopath, Porky, (even how he hated to mention the name) then lost his life to try and 'apologize' for all of the terrible things he had done, without knowing he was doing so.

Lucas needed to make this choice, so he chose, but, he needed to confirm it first "C-Claus…" He stuttered to his brother who also still had some left-over tears in his eyes "I… Want you to… Come b-back… With me… I-I… I've missed you so much, and… Then…" Lucas broke down again, this time; Claus walked forward and put his arm around his younger twin to comfort him "Lucas… I might not have known it… Whilst I was… You know… But… I did miss you too… I just… I just can't believe what I did, I really don't think I could live with myself after all this guilt…" Hiwana then came closer to her sons and hugged them both, then she put her hands on Claus' shoulders "Claus… They will forgive you, everyone will, the Dragon will give everyone a new start, it's time for yours, I know you want to be with me, but now, you need to be with your brother and your father" she then embraced her eldest son "it was never your fault, so…" She came away from Claus and then looked at both of them "it's up to you, the two of you decide… However you like"

Lucas looked at Claus, and Claus returned the same eye-contact "Claus…" Lucas stared hard into his brother's eyes "Lucas…" He did the same "I… I…" He nodded and then blinked back his tears, hard "I'm gonna try again… I'll come back…"

He smiled at his younger twin and Lucas grinned back and hugged him "is this your final decision?" Their mother asked the two boys "yes" they both said at the same time, once again Hiwana hugged her two sons tight and with one hand on each of the shoulders she smiled having some tears in her own eyes "you boys be good, not to just each other, but to everyone, promise me you will accomplish things _together_, and you'll never give up on your hopes, nor your dreams, this is a new start, for _both_ of you" at that she looked at both of the boys and then she smiled again "oh, and tell your father that I share my love with him as much as I always did and always will and also…" She whispered something to both of the children and giggled "mum!" They both exclaimed to her "just tell him, I'm going to miss both of you, but I won't have to, because I'll always be with you" she then put her hand on both their hearts "here".

With that she drew her hands back and smiled once again then it seemed all of the golden sunflowers began to glow an even brighter shade of that beautiful lemon-gold "you should carry out your dreams and desires, strive for your hopes and don't ever look down, it's time for me to say my final farewell…" Hiwana told them, a sad tone in her voice near the end of her sentence but she passed it along and continued to smile.

"Promise me to be brave, strong and kind-hearted, both of you" she kissed her sons foreheads and then she herself began to glow "what happens now? Where do we go? How do we get back?" Lucas tried to ask her, but all their mother's reply was just a single wave then petals, the same lemon-gold petals that came from those sunflowers began to spiral around her in the gentle, yet so strong breeze then she disappeared and the petals floated up into the sky, up to where Hiwana was going, although it seemed she always had been, Heaven.

"So… What do we-?" Claus didn't get to finish his sentence as the wind suddenly picked up, far, far stronger than before then the sunlight was getting brighter, and brighter, along with everything around the two brothers. "Claus what's going on!" Lucas cried out "I don't know!" He replied then everything went white, then both of them blacked out.

**End of Chapter**

XD Had to say that at the end of this! Traditional Mother 3 chapter ending, just a simple 'End of Chapter' I know it was kinda short, but I felt like I had to end this chapter here, as it was a good place to finish, I'll update the next straight after. Please review!


End file.
